Hello Little Boys, Little Toys
by Annaleah
Summary: They have had, & shared, many men. These women--these four stunning sex-kittens—have men drooling at their feet. When Harry Potter stumbles upon his two best girls, their two best friends and all of their sexcapades, it's the shock of his life H Hr G 2OCs
1. Hold Onto Me Pretty Baby

A/N: Just something I thought of at two in the morning, I'm not sure how far this will go, could possibly even be a one shot. I have lots of ideas, but I'm not sure how people will take to it, so review and let me know how you like it and if I should go on! Thanks! Oh and Ps. The title is from Le Disko by Shiny Toy Guns. 

Hello Little Boys, Little Toys

Anyone looking over at the booth in the south corner of The Leaky Cauldron would swear on their lives they had just invaded a super-model convention. Sitting there were four stunning women, perhaps early to mid twenties with bodies to salivate over and faces to photograph. Anyone who took the time to ask, would have been shocked to find out that two of them were Auror's while the other two worked in St. Mungo's.

The woman closest to the window and against the wall, upon first glance, had shoulder length honey colored hair, bronzed skin, and incredibly long legs. The next glance, a bit longer this time, would reveal luscious, soft pink lips under a lightly freckled nose that ended in a slope. If brave enough to look a third time, one would realize this woman had perfectly rounded hips, a flat abdomen, as well as perky, slightly larger than average breasts. Not a single man- heterosexual, homosexual or bisexual- has ever passed up a chance to look at her.

To this beauty queens left sat a woman with a body shaped like an hourglass, and chocolate hair to her shoulder blades. Recently dubbed "This years most bodacious brunette" by Witch Weekly, a person of any gender could never help but notice how tall, deeply tanned, and blessed she was with eyes the color of celery. A strong jaw and a small, straight nose add to her already perfect appearance, along with her caramel colored lips-the bottom pouty enough to make a man drop to his knees.

Across the booth from these glamorous, too good to be true, model-esque women, sat two more that could easily be mistaken as the worlds most beautiful twins. Although there was no relation at all, both women had hair in different shades of red, and skin in different shades of ivory.

Closest to the isle was the "twin" with neck length, deep crimson red hair and skin lightly sprinkled with freckles. This dazzling woman had slim hips and petite yet enticing breasts. She emanated a golden glow that drew men in like moths to a flame. No man has ever been known to resist her innocent charm. A button nose above thin, peach lips went perfectly with her coco colored eyes that could stop a man in their tracks.

To her left was a buxom woman with a beauty that's been described as "intoxicating". She had golden-red hair down to the middle of her back that was genetically responsible for her flawless, light ivory skin. Her narrow hips swayed naturally when she walked which only highlighted her curvy backside that men couldn't get enough of. If that weren't fair enough, she had eyes that made most that ever dared look into them lose the gift of speech. They were dark blue, with hints of grey, and flecks of sea green. They constantly shimmered and carried you deep into their icy depths. They called this golden girl "the man-eater".

These four women, these four breathtaking best friends, attracted only the most perfect men. They dated them, they fucked them, and then they chewed them up and spit them out like the toys they were meant to be.


	2. Razor Sharp

A/N: okay so I only got one review (thank you by the way) so I'm adding a TINY little something as another little preview (and my reviewer deserives something). It's seroiusly really short, but if you like any of it, please review and let me know. Oh, and this is all dialogue, literally, sorry if it gets confusing but I felt like it added something, and portrayed what I wanted better. Hope you enjoy this little ditty. 

"Bitch:"

"Oh come off it Regina, it's not the end of the world. You can have him when I'm done"

"I'm so jealous. After you have him, I'll be the last one!"

"Save the best for last…"

"Oh shut up Holly"

"Just trying to help"

"Well, I guess you could say you're doing me a favor, warming him up for me…"

"God Regina, I didn't mean you could have him literally when I'm done, at least wait until tomorrow or something"

"Oh come on Hol, would I do that?"

"Regina…"

"Okay so I would. But not this time. I'll be a good girl"

"That'd be a first"

"I know, and I hate it already"

------------------------------ 

"Hermione! Have you seen my black bra?"

"The one with the lace? Or the one with the bows? Or do you mean the one that's black with pink polka dots?"

"Any of the above"

"No, dirty, and I'm wearing it"

"Fabulous"

"Oh come on Ginny, do you really even need one? It's not like you'll be wearing it for more that twenty seconds anyway"

"You have a point, but I feel so…floppy without one…don't you snort at me, I do!"

"Well then floo over and see if Holly and Regina have a black one you can borrow"

"I can't, I don't want to interrupt…Holly's getting David tonight"

"Damn. That lucky bitch. He was fantastic"

"You would know"

"Right back at you"

"Touché"


	3. So What's It Gunna Take?

A/N-okay, so here's an actual chapter (the last one didn't really count, it was more like a filler little preview). This one gives some background, still might be confusing but a lot of information will be repeted throughout because there are four girls, so no worries, and you can always ask too. Please please review, and as long as no one is mean, I don't mind constructive criticism. It's been a few years since I've written anything and I realize I'm rusty, so suggestions are great. Of coarse, nice ones are always great :-) 

Something woke Holly from a deep sleep. She didn't realize what it was until she felt long silky hair brushing the sides of her face.

"Ugh, Regina, it's like…six in the morning, go back to bed and leave me alone," Holly mumbled in her sleepy, grumpy voice. She opened her eyes into tiny slits and saw Regina leaning over her, examining her face (which was probably smudged something awful, she was sure).

"Well, first of all it's not six in the morning, it's one in the afternoon, and second, David must've been one hell of a fuck if he got you to sleep until one o'clock," Regina replied with a giggle, noticing her roommates rumpled hair, smeared makeup, and swollen lips.

"Shit, it's one o'clock? Damn. I have to meet Kenny for a late lunch in an hour," Holly grumbled, sitting up in bed, taking in the state of her room. Her clothing from last night was strewn about her floor (courtesy of David ripping her clothes of and throwing them wherever he pleased) and her sheets were halfway off the bed and they smelled of sex.

"Gods Hol, you're having one hot week, and it's barely started. You got David last night, and then your getting Kenny this afternoon. I don't get it, how come whenever I'm in a sexcapade slump, you're bed is rocking every night? It's not fair!" Regina sighed in frustration.

Regina was having an awful time of it lately. Any other time she could keep up with her best friends easily, but the last few weeks she just hasn't been up for having all sorts of men in her bed. At the same time though, hearing Holly moaning in pleasure in the next room over every night did make her really horny. Her problem was that she broke one of the cardinal rules. She had fallen for one of her conquests.

His name was Samuel and he was funny, charming, intelligent, and a great lover. Regina had slept with him the very night she had met him, and hadn't really expected to see him after that. He had given her what she wanted, a mind-blowing orgasm that the past three men had not been able to give her. Samuel had ruined her plans though, and had shown up at her work with lunch the next day. They met for coffee that night, followed by a long, sweet night of pleasure. Regina just couldn't get enough of the guy. She knew she shouldn't be seeing him so much, she knew it would lead to deeper feelings, but she simply couldn't stop. She became addicted and soon was seeing him everyday and every night for three weeks. Hermione, Ginny, and Holly each tried talking to her, but knew better than to be cruel and force her to stop seeing him. They could only remind her of the heartbreak that would soon follow the bliss, and sit back and pray she would come to her senses.

At last, she did, when she saw him with another woman the first night they spent apart. She hadn't quite fallen in love with him yet, but she had developed more feelings for Samuel than she had for any other man in years.

"Regina. Snap out of it. I know you miss him, I know you need time to heal, and I realize it will be a bit awkward having another man in your bed after so many weeks with the same one, but you just need to do it. You need to get back on the path, and get back to normalcy. You knew you were breaking the rule. You knew you would get hurt. Now it's time to bring back pleasure to your life," Holly told Regina in the midst of walking naked to the shower, she was feeling bad for her friend.

"I know Holly, I just…I don't know, I feel like it might not be the same. Like Samuel ruined it for me. I fell for him, and that made the sex even better, because we had formed such a connection. I'm afraid that any old guy off the street-granted he'd be hot and well groomed-wouldn't be as good," Regina replied sadly, sitting on the counter in the bathroom.

"Well, don't get any old guy of the street. Have David," Holly suggested over the noise of the water. "I can already confirm he's practically a god in bed."

"Hmm…that is an idea"

"Of coarse it is. Then, to top it all off, you'll complete the cycle. We'll all have slept with him," Holly added in a 'matter of fact' tone.

The cycle. Yes. The cycle would be complete. Hermione, Ginny, Holly, and Regina had met four years ago, and had instantly hit it off. Hermione and Ginny had gone to school together and were already close friends. When Ginny went into training to be a Mediwitch, she had met Regina, who was in the same training class. Hermione, on the other hand, had just started her job as an Auror (in training) at the newly improved (thanks to Harry Potter) Ministry of magic. There, she had met Holly, who had completed her training the year before. They were the same age, but Holly had had previous home training (her father was a retired Auror) and had taken to the Ministry training so fast, they had no reason not to allow her to be an Auror's assistant right away. Holly had shown Hermione the ropes her first day, and the two knew they would be fast friends. The four met for butterbeer at the end of the week, and were inseparable since. Hermione and Ginny had already lived together, so Holly and Regina snatched up a flat only a few streets over. Thus began the cycle.

The quartet realized they needed to spice up their work-filled lives and soon developed the cycle. When one of them met a man, and decided he was good enough to sleep with, she would evaluate and if she didn't have feelings for him, and if he was up to par in bed, she would nonchalantly pass him on to one of the others. When that one was through she secretly set things up for the next girl, who then did the same for the last remaining girl.

The rules (which weren't actually rules, only suggestions and guidelines) were; if a girl develops feelings for the guy the cycle stops and the girl decides how she'd like to proceed, if the guy develops lasting feelings for a girl the cycle stops, if the first girl develops feelings right away, she is not obligated to throw him into the cycle, and last, try to never actually fall in love when still in the cycle. This means that while the four girls are still being proudly promiscuous, they should try to avoid love. Once a girl decides she's ready to find a serious relationship, she drops out of the cycle, so she can focus on one man and be faithful.

Regina's problem was that she got caught up with Samuel while still being in the cycle and she was torn between falling for him and wanting to have casual sex with other men, but not wanting him to be with other women, and it turned into a big mess that he must've sensed, an thus–insert other woman here. The other girls had all been in the same situation and had all found the results to be miserable. The "sexcapade slump" as they called it, which is what they called the result, wasn't usually worth the time.

"Alright then Hol, it's decided. You're going to get some from Kenny this afternoon, so I'll pop over Hermione and Ginny's. Then, tonight, you'll need to leave because David is about to get fucked so hard he wont be walking for a week," Regina shouted over her shoulder to Holly, who was drying off with a towel, as she walked with a purpose to her room to start planning her outfit for David.

"It's about damn time. Go get him tiger"

A/N again- Okay so please review! And just fyi, all the chapter titles are lyrics from the song that my title is from (Le Disko by Shiny Toy Guns). 


	4. Running Down Your Face

A/N: okay, so i know it's been forever-I'm so sorry! I moved into school, and things were crazy right off the bat. So my updates are going to be whenever I get a moment of time to myself. Sorry:-( And I know this chapter is super short, I just felt like I needed to end it there, a good break, before we really start getting into the "meat" of the story as my old english teacher used to say lol. Anywho, please review, I'm trying this new writing style and I have no idea how it's going. And thanks to a.sam for reviewing! 

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Well was it good?"

"_Well_…"

"Regina!"

"Okay, okay it was _fabulous!_"

The sound of uninhibited laughter came from the corner booth of the Leaky Cauldron. Four women were sitting there eating, gabbing, laughing, and occasionally raising their glasses in a toast. These women weren't ordinary women though. There was something about them, something that made you want to, no-_need_ to look at them.

"It's about time you sassy minx!" Ginny exclaimed and the girls broke into another round of giggles.

"Gods, you're not kidding. Samuel who?" Regina replied, taking a bite of her mashed potatoes.

"Exactly. Just don't go falling for David the way you did for Samuel," Hermione warned.

"Trust me Hermione, I'm not making that mistake again any time soon. I might have David one more time, because he was _that_ good, and then say ta-ta." Regina exclaimed with a full mouth of baked chicken.

"Mmhm. That's the way it should be. Then you can test run Marcus for us," Holly suggested before taking a sip of red wine. "Oh, and Kenny-you know, the one from the other day-scratch him off the list. You girls owe me a drink by the way, that was taking one for the team"

"Oooh, that bad? Glad you had to go first then!" Ginny sympathized and teased simultaneously.

"I second that," Hermione nodded, mentally crossing off Kenny from the list-no cycle for him.

"Wait, why does _Regina_ get to test run Marcus?" Ginny asked, remembering what Holly had said.

"Because I never get to go first! I'm always last, or second to last when someone is feeling generous," Regina replied quickly.

"Relax you guys, there are many, many more to come, and we'll all have our opportunities. Right now, let's just focus on the matter at hand here," Holly interrupted.

"What's that? Getting drunk?" Ginny asked before downing the rest of her butterbeer.

"That would be it," Holly laughed and followed Ginny's lead, polishing off her red wine.

"Cheers to that, it's been such a long week," and Hermione tossed her drink back as well.

"Long but fabulous!" Regina exclaimed and completed the circle.

-------------------------- 

It was two weeks later that Hermione woke to a gentle knocking on the door. She rose, threw on her silk robe, and padded out to the living room to answer the door.

"Hello Hermione"

"Wh...Wha...am I dreaming?" Hermione stammered.

"Not a dream. Now hug me,"

Hermione threw her arms around a tall, handsome man with broad shoulders and a sturdy structure. Her eyes instantly filled with tears that were soon falling freely and silently down her cheeks. If she could have seen her companions face, she would know that his eyes had misted over as well and he was fighting hard the urge to cry with her.

"It's just been so long" Hermione half whispered half sobbed.

"Shhh…I know, much too long, but I'm here now, holding you. Exactly where I want to be"

Hermione pulled back a bit from the hug and stared at his face. Remembering those lips, and that nose, those eyes, those ears.

"You've no idea how much I've missed you," she whispered.

"If it's half as much as I've missed you, I'll drop to my knees and beg for forgiveness"

Hermione's eyes filled with fresh tears and she once more threw her arms around Harry Potter.


	5. If What They Say Is True

"So you're going to have to tell me everything that has happened the past five years, you can't leave anything out! Then I have to tell you all about my life, did you know I've almost completed my Auror's training program? In only a matter of weeks I'll be a full on Auror! Not just an assistant, isn't that just so exciting? Oh my gosh Harry, then you have to meet my friends, they are amazing! What about you did you make new friends? Oh I have totally forgotten to ask how your personal life is, is there someone in your life? If there is I will most certainly have to meet her. I just can't believe how much catching up we have to do, and at some point I should get ready for the day you know and-what? Why are you laughing? Harry Potter why are you laughing at me?"

Harry Potter himself was leaning against the back of his oldest best friend's crimson couch, shaking with silent laughter. He had forgotten just how curious Hermione was, and breathtakingly beautiful. He did have to admit; it felt good to be subjected to her ongoing questions.

"You just haven't changed much. Well, you have, obviously, but you're still curious Hermione. It's good to see you like this again, and if I followed correctly, I did know you were training to be an Auror, I was updated at the Ministry when I got back, I think that is really great, congratulations. What else, oh yes, I did indeed make new friends, and I do have girlfriend and I cannot wait for you to meet her, she came back here with me from Paris. I can't remember if there's anything else, but I hope not because I'm winded from that," Harry replied with a laugh, there was an adoring sparkle in his eye, he really had missed his best friend, he had missed her very badly.

Hermione blushed. She knew she rambled with she got excited, but she could not help it. Her best friend was back after five years and all she could think of was how much she had missed him and how much they have to catch up on.

"Right, sorry Harry, I'm just overly excited I suppose. Here, why don't I whip you up some tea and I'll just be a few minutes getting ready," Hermione moved towards the Kitchen, but Harry stopped her.

"I can make tea Hermione. You go get ready, take your time, today is just for you"

"So you live with Ginny then?"

"Mmhmm, gods this pasta is amazing, you picked a really great restaurant Harry, are you sure you don't want a bite?"

"Positive. That must be fun for you two to live together, how is she doing? I can't wait to see her."

"She is great, really great. She is doing really well at St. Mungo's, almost finished with her apprenticeship, and she has already helped deliver over two-dozen babies. She is in absolute heaven"

"Wow, that's fantastic. So that's what she wants to do then? Deliver babies?"

"It is. We are all so proud of her, she's the top apprentice in her group, and she works really hard. She's amazing Harry, she is still our Ginny but she has grown into quite a woman"

"I don't doubt that. She has always been determined. Speaking of this 'we', tell me about these friends of yours, you said there are three of them?"

"Right. My three best friends. There's Ginny, of coarse, and Regina, and Holly. Regina is also an apprentice right now at St. Mungo's, second in her class only to Ginny. She is sort of like the baby. Not the youngest, but the most care-free; she sees the good in everything and everyone, she likes to believe the world is beautiful and gets really hurt when she realizes it is not always a perfect place"

"That can be dangerous, but then again, we could all use a little bit of optimism in our lives, I don't blame her"

"Oh believe me, I know. I envy that about her—among many other things—I wish I could see the good in things the way she does. I can't wait for you to meet her she is really amazing. And just so you are prepared—try not to stare."

"Stare? I'm not generally rude Hermione"

"Aha, don't laugh just yet, just remember I said that"

"Right then. Next is who?"

"Holly. She's an Auror actually. You might have heard of her around the office, she is our age, but finished training in record time and is already licensed and practicing. She's fantastic at what she does; I wish I had her focus and her skill. I would not want to get on her bad side, I can tell you that much"

"She can't be that bad?"

"You haven't seen her like I have. Well, you haven't seen her at all, but you know what I mean. She may be petite, but that woman can kick some serious ass. And she's sexy as hell, she's known as the Man-Eater, you know"

"Well I'll be cautious then. When do I get to meet these best friends of yours? And see Ginny?"

"Hmmm…well I will talk to the girls tonight, I know a few of them have plans…I will see if tomorrow works, and we can all get lunch or some—oh my god, Regina!"

Harry Potter turned to look at the person his best friend has just squealed at. His jaw dropped to the floor. He couldn't help but stare.

A/N: Okay so I know you probably hate me, it has literally been AGES since I have done any writing at all. I can honestly say I was in a slump (and am still partially in it…as you can tell from this less than satisfactory chapter). I will update soon with (hopefully) much better material. I am actually really excited for Harry to meet the girls, this should be fun ;-) Anywho, again sorry for the wait, and the poor quality. Excuse my ever-changing style, sometimes I like to add in "he said" and "she said" and sometimes I like to let you figure out who's doing the talking. Review back, (don't yell at me please lol) and let me know what you'd like to see, I am very open to suggestions and I don't mind adjusting the plans I have made for this story if I like an idea. Okay enough rambling, thanks for sticking with me and reading this, and please review!


	6. We're The Dreams You're Believing

The man who had survived falling off of broomsticks, re-growing an arm, going back in time, escaping the dark lord more times that he can remember, and then finally defeating him…was overwhelmed. Seeing his best friend again had been amazing. Seeing one of her new best friends was also amazing. Harry couldn't fathom what Ginny must look like now, in fact, what the other friend, Holly, must look like if Hermione and Regina look like they do.

Harry was almost positive that when his visit was over and he went back to France, he would be able to confidently tell his friends that if they wanted to see the most beautiful women in the entire world, go to London. When he first went to France, there was no comparison; he was completely hooked on French women. But now…now he realized he'd been unfair…English women had just needed a bit of time to grow up, as he had. And good lord, had they grown up.

When Hermione had first opened that door and stood before him wide-eyed, open-mouthed, and scantily clad, his heart had stopped beating for a moment. She was breathtaking, even after just rolling out of bed. Not only was it that, but he could sense a different kind of change in her as well. She was a strong, confident woman now (even though she'd been a bit dumb-founded when he first saw her). She was still studious, all-knowing, driven Hermione, but he could tell now that she had relaxed a bit, let loose a bit, and he liked that.

(SCENE CHANGE)

"Oh. My. Merlin! You're serious? You can't be serious? You're serious?"

"Yes, Ginny, I am serious. Harry Potter is waiting in our flat this very moment, very eager to see you again."

"Oh. My.—"

"Yes I know, Merlin. Now because I am such a good friend, I've brought your best robes, and a few things you need to freshen up."

"Oh Hermione you are a life savor!"

"Yes, that, and I knew you'd hex me to pieces if I let you go to meet him in your work robes."

"Right you are. Oh my goodness, Hermione! I can't get over this. It's been ages. Does he look the same? Does he sound the same? Does he act the same?"

"Enough with the questions Ginny, just change, freshen up, and you'll get to find out soon enough"

"Oh right, like you didn't ask him a billion and five questions when you first saw him…"

(SCENE CHANGE)

It wasn't fair. It just was not fair. This could _not _be Ginny Weasley.

He hadn't been expecting the 17 year old Ginny she has been when he first left England, but he had had not been expecting this...was the word goddess too extreme?

A/N: Hey there. Okay so food poisoning blows…and you can blame that for the lack of updates on my week off. I do plan on making these longer, I had a lot of plans for this one, but alas—I can barely sit up without vomiting, let alone type anything (yes sorry, probably too much information). Anywho, I'm determined to get better soon, and I hope to get more out soon, and make them longer for those of you who asked. Oh and also, can't remember if I mentioned this, chapter titles are from the song that this fic is named after, Le Disko by Shiny Toy Guns. Listen to it, it's sexy! J Thanks very much, and I noticed a handful of people added this to their alert list…maybe this time you'll leave a review? I love those!


	7. Crawling Up The Walls

"Come on, please

"No."

"Why not?"

"Is that a serious question?"

"Yes."

"It shouldn't be."

"Oh come on, seriously Hermione, you can't do this."

"I can, and I am."

"Come on, Ginny back me up, tell her she can't do this."

"I don't know Regina, part of me wants to, but the other part…"

"Fine then, Holly what do you think?"

"Whoa, leave me out of this, I haven't even met the guy."

"Ugh, but he's just so bloody sexy, you can't keep him from us Hermione!"

"He's my best friend! Ginny's ex-boyfriend! What do you expect me to do?"

"I expect you to realize he is one of the worlds finest specimen, and we agreed a long time ago that we would seek out and share such specimen. Just because he is your best friend, doesn't mean he 's mine and Ginny is all grown up now, she doesn't mind sharing an ex, right Ginny?"

"Well, I don't know. I mean, it has been a long time, I don't think I'd get jealous…it just might be a bit awkward to sleep with him again."

"Right, and I am NOT sleeping with my best friend. That is a recipe for disaster. You are also forgetting a teensy little detail Regina…"

"And what is that, miss know-it-all?"

"He has a girlfriend _darling_. A little French chippie that makes his heart go boom."

"And what makes you think that will be a problem?"

"Okay now I am getting involved. Regina, we can't just ruin a relationship because you want a good shag with a steamy bloke."

"Why not Holly? You've done it."

"Yeah but he wasn't Hermione's best friend or Ginny's ex."

"Just hear me out. He's met me. I think that he should meet _you_. Then he has met all of us, and--he is gunna be here for how long did you say Hermione?"

"A month"

"Okay a month, perfect. He can meet all of us, then I give him a week, _tops,_ and he's bound to stray. I mean come on…we do this all the time. Guy has girlfriend, guy meets us, guy says 'What girlfriend?'. Then once he does, we can start passing him around, and if they so choose, Hermione and Ginny can forego sleeping with him."

"You do realize then that we would be the only ones sleeping with him. That's not even close to completing the cycle."

"Seriously, you guys suck. Why can't we just do it? He's sexy. He's nice. He's only here for a month. It is seriously _perfect_."

"If you want him so badly, why don't you just try and get him, why involve all of us?"

"Because, Ginny, if I do it by myself, I'll feel guilty."

"So we have to help you so you feel less guilty, which in turn makes us feel guilty?"

"Yes."

"Oh that's rich."

"Shut it Holly. Please you guys?"

"I'm sorry Regina, I know you want him, and I care—I really do—but he's my friend. He has a new girlfriend and he's happy. I just can't do it to him."

"I don't think I can either Regina, I'm sorry. It has nothing to do with having dated him before, it's just that he's a really good guy, and I just want to get to know him again, and be his friend."

"Looks like that's it then Regina, my vote is no, too."

"Fine. Maybe I'll go solo. But you just wait until you meet him Holly, and then we'll talk."

(SCENE CHANGE)

Holly was nervous. She hardly ever got nervous about meeting a guy, but this wasn't just any guy. It was Harry Potter: Hermione's best friend, Ginny's ex, and Regina's latest conquest. 

The four women and Harry were supposed to meet at a new little club downtown, and Holly was running "a titch bit" late. When she walked up to the table of three gorgeous women, and one mystery man with his back to her, she was quite curious. 

Harry Potter then turned around, green met navy blue, and Holly's stomach flipped for the first time since she was twelve years old and had caught her first glimpse of Prince William. 

_Shit._

(POV CHANGE)

Hermione saw it in her best friend's eyes. She knew he was in trouble. Part of her had expected this. Somehow, deep down, she knew that Holly was going to be Harry's weakness. She knew that he would be in awe of herself and Ginny's growth and beauty, and that he would drool over Regina, but Holly was going to be different. 

After the first—maybe the second—day she'd met Holly, she had known that her best friend Harry, many miles and countries away, would completely melt if he was ever blessed enough to meet her. 

The thing that makes the entire situation worse, is that she knows Holly. She knows all of Holly's looks. She has never, not once, seen this look on Holly's face. 

_Shit._

(POV CHANGE)

Harry was suffocating, but he couldn't figure out why. Anyone keeping track of his breathing patterns however, would have been able to tell him that he hadn't inhaled in almost ninety seconds, but—alas—there was no one watching him so closely. Every eye had turned to watch the copper haired beauty walk by. 

Harry wasn't aware of it, but he had a room full of guys that were ready to pummel his face. Here was a good-looking guy that they'd naturally be a bit jealous of anyway, and then every few minutes a model-like woman would walk up to his table and sit. First a blond, then a redhead, then a brunette. What was this guy, an agent? Then, of coarse, in walks another redhead, and she heads straight for him. Not cool. 

Raging, horny men that would like nothing more than to see him keel over on the spot were the least of Harry Potter's worries however. He had still not figured out why he was suffocating, although he was pretty sure it had something to do with the curvy, porcelain redhead that had stopped right in front of his table. 

Hermione was gorgeous. Ginny was sexy as hell. Regina was an exotic beauty. This girl, this—Holly—well, she was something else entirely. She _literally_ took his breath away. He hadn't had this much trouble staying conscious when meeting a girl since…oh no…girlfriend…wait…she must have a name…must be the lack of oxygen… 

_Shit._

**A/N:** Hi there. Okay I had a thousand and five problems with uploading it…seriously I am on the verge of tears. Anywho, the very first line, the "Come on, Please, well yeah I realize it's missing a question mark and a quotation, but the lovely updater-thingy-do wouldn't let me fix it, so I'm terribly sorry, pretend it is there, I'm so disheveled right now. If you hate it, don't be too mean, as I'm already fragile right now. If you like it, feel free to let me know, I could use a little cheer up. Damn document editor thingy-do…


	8. The Girls Le Disko

"Why do you all have to be so bloody beautiful

"It's a curse."

"Funny Hermione. I'm serious."

"I'm sorry, Harry. It's Holly isn't it?"

"It's all of you. You're all—wait, what, what is that eyebrow thing?"

"'The eyebrow thing' is my way of saying I don't believe you."

"Well you should. But I also can't deny that Holly, I don't know, she's got something."

"I knew you'd take to her quickly. If you can look past her physical appeal, you'll learn she's got a brilliant mind"

"Like someone else I know."

"Harry, what is this?"

"What is what?"

"All of _this_—the compliments and the flirting. I get that it has been years since you've seen Ginny or I. Believe me, when I saw you at my door, my jaw dropped about a mile but it's me. It's Ginny. It's our two best friends. Yeah we've changed, we've grown up, and Regina and Holly are knockouts, but you are Harry James Potter. You have a girlfriend that I know you love, because you don't go into things lightly. Stop this game you are playing with yourself."

"And what game do you think that is, Hermione?"

"I think, that _you_ think, that you _have _to like one of us. Or at the very least want one of us, or all of us. Well, Harry…you don't. Those days are over. No more obligations to pretend to like the girls that fling themselves all over you. Don't torture yourself. We are all big girls, no ones about to jump on you. We all respect you, we respect that you have found an amazing girl that you are happy with. So let your mind stop spinning. Yes, appreciate the beauty that nature has set before you, but don't let it get you mixed up. You are happy Harry. I could see it in your eyes the moment I saw you. We all just want to be friends with you."

"Why is it that you were able to just sum up my entire issue with women in about a minute, when I've never been able to after a life-time?"

"Because I love you, because I care. Because while you are busy actually dealing with it, I can sit back and observe. I guess it's just what I do, what I've always done. I like to know how my friends work and what makes them happy.

I knew that you would be in awe of us. I'm not going to pretend that we don't get a lot of attention. The reason I knew Holly would get to you so much is because while the rest of us are guarded and protect our hearts and our souls, she has no fear. She'll show you everything she is thinking and feeling with her eyes, completely unafraid of what could happen. And I knew that when you would look into her eyes, you would see that she is strong. You would see that she wants you and isn't afraid to show you. You would also see that she wasn't about to fawn all over you. Those are the girls that get you. The ones that can do everything you can't."

"You're right. I can't be that open. I've spent my life guarding my heart, because of what it cost to let it out. And again, you're right that I can't resist a girl that can show me everything she feels right up front. Ginny did it, and that's what Marguerite did."

"Is that her name? Marguerite?"

"Yeah. I can't believe I never told you that."

"You haven't really told me anything about her. I think you were a bit caught up in meeting everyone. And, if I know you the way I think I do, you didn't want to make things awkward. Jumping right into lengthy, descriptive discussions of your girlfriend in front of friends you haven't seen in years isn't exactly the same as "I missed you! So great to see you!'"

"No, I don't suppose it is. But I do feel rather like a jerk that I haven't told you much about her."

"Well now is the perfect time. I'm all ears."

"Hmm. Okay well like I said, her name is Marguerite. Marguerite Dubois. She's beautiful. She loves history. A complete nerd really, I always laugh at her. She's this pretty little thing that would rather have her nose buried in a history book than do anything else. Reminds me a bit of you actually.

She's a Professor at a boarding school somewhere in the countryside in France. She teaches History of the 1500's. That's her specialty. Any questions about Henry VIII, she's your girl."

"Wait Harry, boarding school, History of the 1500's…Harry, is Marguerite a muggle?"

"You'd think so wouldn't you, but no, she just really loves it that much. I don't pretend to understand her fascination; I mean what could make someone love history so much they give up magic ten months of the year? But it's what makes her happy, and that's all I care about. She's actually a pretty talented witch, really great with Transfiguration. Again, she's always reminded me of you. Talented, brilliant, dedicated."

"She sounds great Harry, I can't wait to meet her."

"I can't wait for you to meet her either. And she's dying to meet you, I told her how smart you are and that you're muggle born, and I can only imagine how much she wants to pick your brain. Just tell her to bugger of if she bothers you, she gets carried away sometimes."

"Oh no, I'd love to talk with her. And don't laugh, you forget you're talking to the girl who's read _Hogwarts: A History_ more times than I can fathom."

"Of coarse, my apologies. She has her last meeting with the head of the History department at Oxford tomorrow afternoon, and then she's all ours. Or yours, I should say."

"Oh you're so clever Mr. Potter. Very witty."

"I do try."

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"I need to tell you something, and I feel kind of like a traitor, but I fear for your sanity more than I fear her wrath."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, Regina has taken a particular…er….interest, in you."

"Meaning?"

"Oh Harry, honestly. She's determined to get you away from Marguerite and into her bed. But it's not as bad as it sounds."

"How is it not as bad as it sounds?"

"Well, her goal isn't to be a home wrecker. She just wants you, and she usually always gets what she wants. We all do—we usually do it together."

"Excuse me? Together?"

"Oh not like that, you're such a guy. Its like this…"

(TEN MINUTES LATER)

"I don't even believe you."

"And why not?"

"Because you're Hermione Granger. Not some deviant sexpot. "

"Oh so I can't be sexual?"

"Ugh, that's not what I mean. It's just, wow."

"Yeah. It does have a bit of a 'wow' factor. We've just grown up. You can't tell me Ginny surprises you, I mean, that girl…she's feisty."

"So I remember. No, you most definitely shock me more than she does. Wow."

"I know."

"And Regina wanted to put me into the cycle?"

"Mhmm."

"And it was vetoed?"

"Yes."

"I suppose that's a good thing. Although it is a bit of a blow to a mans ego."

"Oh come on Harry, you know everyone wants you. There were just so many circumstances."

"Oh no, I'm not saying I'd prefer to be in it. But it's good to know I was _considered_ for it. Why are you laughing?"

"You have changed a bit. If this would have happened a few years ago, you'd have locked yourself in your dormitory and never come out."

"Well I have matured a bit Hermione, every bloke likes to know he's wanted."

"Alright then. Well, you're wanted. I can assure you that. We just thought it would be a bit awkward, me being your best friend, Ginny being your ex, and then Holly was completely against breaking you up with your girlfriend—as were Ginny and I. Regina, she's a sweetheart, and wouldn't want to hurt you, but she thinks more along the lines of, she'd make you feel so good you wouldn't regret breaking up with your girlfriend for a second."

"Interesting…"

"Oh don't even joke Harry. She's all about it. We're barely controlling her. But she's a good girl really. Of coarse right now she sounds like a caged animal…"

"No, it's okay. I understand how women can be sometimes, especially women that beautiful. You all amaze me."

"We amaze me too sometimes. It's a crazy life, but it's fun."

(SCENE CHANGE)

"I told you."

"You told me what?"

"That he's gorgeous and sexy and perfect."

"I never doubted that Regina. I just think he deserves a bit more respect than we usually give the average guy. He's not just some bloke off the streets, he's a close friend of our best friends, and he seems like a really sweet guy."

"Oh come off it, look me in the eyes and tell me you wouldn't jump him if you had the chance."

"I wouldn't."

"Did you miss the whole look into my eyes part Holly?"

"Fine. Okay? I would love nothing more than to have a night alone with him, but I would never do that to him. I would never do that to Hermione or Ginny. I respect them, I respect him, and therefore, I respect his girlfriend. I have no desire what-so-ever to hurt her."

"And why is that, we don't even know her?"

"Because he loves her. And Hermione and Ginny love him. And I love them. You need to get a grip on this moral battle you're having with yourself Regina. You have no idea the pain you will cause if you do something to ruin Harry's relationship, just because you want a good shag."

"God Holly, stop being such a bitch. Your not his keeper, nor are you mine."

"Yes well, excuse me for caring about how my actions affect the people I love most. If you could stop being such a selfish little baby for one second, you'd realize I'm not doing this only for them; I'm trying to help you. As grown up as you think you are, you seriously need some help with this one."

"Don't you slam the door in my face Holly! We're not done here."

"Yes, Regina, we are."

A/N: A wee bit longer. Very fast update. Hopefully you like it, let me know. Thanks! 


	9. With Loaded Guns

A/N: Hi there : ) I'm back, after an absurdly long break. I don't know if there's anyone left reading, and if there's no one...then I'm doing an authors note for myself, lol. I'm slowly getting back into it, seeing as how I never really took off with it in the first place. If anyone IS reading, feel free to offer thoughts and idea of where you'd like this to go. I always read things and say "Oh I wish this would happen!". I have a layout planned out, but I wouldn't be opposed to using an idea I like. I'm hoping my inspiration is back permanently this time, it left for quite a while. Anywho, this is long enough. Read on...

"Let me assure you, it did not go well, Hermione."

"I can't say I'm surprised. It just really makes me nervous; I'm not sure what she's going to do. And now that she's furious with you, with all of us, she's not about to tell us her plans."

"We'll just have to keep an eye on her, and I know it's against girl code, but I think you should warn Harry."

"Yeah, about that…"

"You already told him, didn't you?"

"Maybe."

"Always a step ahead. So what time is Harry getting there with the girlfriend?"

"They should be here any minute, is it weird that I'm really anxious? Harry spent all this time talking me up to her, and her to me, what if we don't get along?"

"Sweetie, I can guarantee you she's thinking the same thing. After all, you're the best friend. You're the one who's known him for 12 years. She's probably afraid she wont fit. Will Ginny be meeting her with you, or is that happening at another time?"

"No, she'll be here, but not for another hour or so, she couldn't get out of her shift. So for a whole hour, it's just the three of us…alone…possibly very awkward…"

"I am not coming over."

"_Please_ Holly?"

"I love you, more than life, but that is so not happening. I am not about to be the buffer, I hardly even know Harry. Plus, you're really special to him. I'm sure he wants you to meet her first for a reason, and she's sure to feel more comfortable meeting the rest of us once she's already met you."

"I suppose you have a point. And I still don't think Regina should meet her."

"Nor do I, but it's not like we can tie her up, or ship her off somewhere, she's a grown woman—even though she barely acts like it. I truly don't remember if I've ever seen her like this…yes, she's ambitious, but she's always been so…"

"Non-raging bitch-like?"

"Always had a way with words, haven't you?"

"Oh shit, there's the door, I really hope this goes well."

"I'm sure it will be fine, call me later and tell me everything."

"Will do, love you."

* * *

Marguerite was beautiful, and she and Hermione got along very well. Harry was both relieved and amused. He was relieved that his girlfriend got on so well with his best friend, who was—for a very long time—the most important woman in his life. He was amused because twenty minutes into the gathering, he was sitting in the black leather armchair in the corner, completely forgotten, sipping Butterbeer, while the two women of his life were sitting inches from each other on the couch, legs curled up underneath them and arms flailing in excitement while they talked about school and history and boring facts. He didn't mind though, it was nice for him to observe such a carefree moment, to revel in the rightness that was his life in that moment.

Ginny joined them a short time later, and while she didn't contribute much in the way of historical facts, she had both Marguerite and Hermione in stitches recounting the absurd behavior of a patient's husband at work.

Marguerite excited them with tales of Paris and shopping, and when they had finally remembered him, Harry talked of his work and showed them pictures from some if his travels. It was with happy smiles, sincere hugs, and true promises of further gatherings in the _very_ near future that the happy couple left the two beautiful women.

* * *

"She's incredible."

"Yes. You can see that he's happy."

"I'm sensing a 'but' here, is there a 'but'?"

"No. No 'but'."

"There's a 'something', I'm not sure what word goes in the air-quotes here, but there's something else you're not saying…"

"Okay, so there's a 'something'. It's a 'however', if you must know."

"A 'however'? A 'however' is a 'but', check a thesaurus. What is this 'however' and why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like it."

"Okay Hermione, just hear me out. She's beautiful, smart, sociable, etcetera, etcetera, blabbidy-blah. Do you think he _loves_ her?"

"That's not really our business Ginny, but I'm sure he does, or he wouldn't be with her. Harry isn't one to settle."

"But what if he doesn't realize he's settling? I don't know, Hermione, I can't explain it, I just feel…I just feel like it's great, but something is missing, and I can't help but think it's something subconscious like love."

"You know, you don't make a whole lot of sense. And you know that you shouldn't be assuming things about Harry's relationship. Why do you even bring it up? Are _you_ wanting to date him?"

"Oh, bloody hell, no. I am in no way interested in Harry like that anymore. I love screwing random men way too much to even _think_ of dating _anyone_, let alone Harry, who I think of as my own brother now. And, speaking of, remember what happened with him?"

"Yes, Ginny I remember."

"Good. Then you'll remember how he was dating that girl, what's her name…Lil, Laurel, Lauren…Lavinia! Yes! He was dating Lavinia, seemed content, healthy, ready to propose….and then I said, I _said_, something was off. They were happy, but not "true love" happy. Then BAM! He met Krista, and they've been on an extended honeymoon for a year and a half."

"Okay. I admit you were right about that one. Krista had the spark that Lavinia didn't, but that does not mean the same thing is happening with Harry!"

"I know how this works, Hermione. My gut feelings are always right. Marguerite is not the one."

"And who is the one, Ginny?"

"I'm not sure yet. I have my suspicions, but I will wait to reveal them upon the accumulation of more evidence."

"Ugh, Ginny. You need to stop watching those American CSI shows for the love of Merlin. Don't meddle with this. You're as bad as Regina."

"Bite your tongue. I'm not trying to break them up. I'm not going to do anything. I'm going to observe from afar—gathering information—and pass judgment before they leave."

"You're giving me a headache with all of this non-sense. You know I'm all for Harry being happy, and if _somehow_ you find a way to prove that Marguerite isn't the one, and he _somehow_ sees that and dumps her—kindly, I hope—and you _somehow_ find the right girl he's supposed to be with…I will be right behind you both."

"That's a lot of _somehow's_, you know."

"Yes it is. Because I still think you're nuts, and meddling."

"Now I'm sensing the 'but'."

"_But_, you are usually right about these things—I don't know _how_—but you are. I just really don't want this to turn into a big fiasco. I don't want Harry being hurt by this, or Marguerite, for that matter. God, if Regina finds out about this, she'll have a field day."

"Yes. Definitely. She'd try to prove she's the one."

"Yeah, long enough to tie him, ride him, and "bye" him."

"I won't let that happen. And I won't hurt him, Hermione. You know I'd never do that. I'd rather let him spend the rest of his life content and clueless with Marguerite than hurt him in this process."

"I know. Ugh. Since when did life get so complicated? I need a good shag right about now. Anyone in the cycle?"

"Well, I know Marcus was supposed to be next up, but I don't know if Regina ever gave him the test-run, seeing as how she's been plotting away the past few days."

"I suppose I'll check on that. I need a good working-over, one that will make me forget my name, let alone you're insane machinations."

"Don't we all?"


End file.
